General Zack Kendo vs Brave Battler
Zack: Well I better start the show off, I draw (Zack looks at his hand and sees Alphamech Fusion, Blue-Eyes White Statue, Magician with Eyes of Blue, Sliver Cry, Mirror Force, and Alphamech Y Dragonhead) Zack: Alright I’ll place a monster face down, then I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Brave Battler: That’s all!? Defeating you should be easier than I thought, it’s my turn, I draw! (Brave Battler looks at his hand and sees 2 copies of Scrap Kong, Double Summon, Pot of Greed, and 2 copies of Ancient Rules) Brave Battler: I summon Scrap Kong in Attack Mode! (Brave Battler’s monster appeared on the field) Brave Battler: Next I activate the spell card Double Summon, it lets me summon a 2nd time, I summon another copy of Scrap Kong! (Another copy of Scrap Kong appeared on the field) Brave Battler: Now I set my 2 copies in the Link Arrows! (Both copies went into the Link Arrows) Brave Battler: I Link Summon! Link 2, Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest! (Brave Battler’s Link Monster appeared on the field) Zack (sarcastically): Ooh I’m scared. Brave Battler: Oh I’m not done, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Brave Battler drew 2 Cards from his deck) Brave Battler: I got all I need, I activate 2 copies of Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above monster, since I’m using 2 copies, I can summon 2 Level 5 or above monsters! I summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, and Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest! (2 more of Brave Battler’s monsters appeared on the field) Zack: You must have the brain of a Baboon. Brave Battler: I fought 1 hoodlum of the Knights of Hanoi! Show a bit of respect! Zack: A fight you should‘ve never fought! (Brave Battler grabs an action card) Brave Battler: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles my monsters attack points! (Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest’s attack points rose to 5200) (Brave Battler grabs another action card) Brave Battler: I activate the Action Spell, Encore, now I can use Double Attack again! (Brave Battler activated Double Attack and Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest’s attack points rose to 5200) (Brave Battler grabs another action card) Brave Battler: I activate another copy of Encore, and once again, I can use Double Attack! (Brave Battler once again uses Double Attack, and Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest’s attack points rose to 5200) Zack: 3 monsters with 5200 attack points!? Brave Battler: Enough to wipe you out! (Meanwhile back inside) Yuya: This is bad Zuzu: I know Theodore: If General Zack Kendo doesn’t find a way to stop this attack, he’s gonna lose! (Back with General Zack Kendo, and Brave Battler) Brave Battler: This is the end General, I shall defeat you! Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest, attack his facedown monster! (Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest attacked and destroyed Zack‘s facedown card) Zack: You just destroyed AlphaMech Y Dragonhead! Brave Battler: Now you’re wide open for a direct attack! Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest, attack him directly! Zack: If you think I’m gonna let you attack me directly, you’re crazy! I activate my facedown card! Mirror Force! All your monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed! Brave Battler: NOOOOO!!!!!! (All the Brave Battler’s monsters have all been destroyed) Zack: And that leaves you wide open! Brave battler: I end my turn Zack: Good I draw! Let's see if your ready for this, I'll set the pendulum scale with scale 1: Blue-Eyes White statue and Scale 9 Blue-Eyes White Magician, here's how it's done noob (Zack sets the two cards into his pendulum cards into the pendulum zone) Brave Battler: What the!? Zack: With the power of pendulum, I'm allowed to summon monsters though 2-8 all on my turn, Now I pendulum summon! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon, Protector with Eyes of Blue, Blue-Eyes Defender Dragon and finally Buster Blader! Brave Battler: No fair that's cheating! Zack: No it's not Brave Battler: W-wait what do you mean!? Zack: Pendulum cards are a thing from my world, I use them to my hearts contet Brave Battler: Alright new deal! If i win you, give me your deck Zack: Geez your desperate! Brave battler: I'm desperate to improve Playmaker Zack: You'll never control the power I have, now onto my next plan, I active White Magician’s pendulum ability with Blue-Eyes on the field I can fusion Blue-Eyes with the other two Blue-Eyes in my deck! Brave battler: No way that’s cheating! (Zack throws three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, into the air and they become real) Zack: when these Dragons unite, you cannot escape from fate itself, I fusion summon Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared as it has 4500 attack points) Brave Battler: Is that the best you can do? Zack: I’m getting started now! I tune Level 7 Buster Blader with level one Protecter with Eyes of Blue! (The two monsters become a synchro monster) Zack: I synchro summon! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! (The sprit dragon roared) Brave battler: Your dragon doesn’t scare me! Zack: I just saved my best card for last Brat, now I active the spell Monster Reborn! And with this Blue Eyes makes a comeback! (Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared as it made its return) Zack: I overlay Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in order to Build the overlay network, I xyz summon! Blue-Eyes Obelisk Xyz Dragon! Brave battler: I-I’m not scared of your lizards Zack: Wanna bet, Ultimate, Obelisk and Spirit attack brave battler! (Brave battler screamed as his life points fell down to 900 after the dragons gave him a beat down) Brave Battler: H-huh? I'm still alive? Zack: Consider it an act of mercy I'll give you one last to turn the duel around if not oh well I'll end with a facedown Brave Battler: It’s my turn, I draw! You're gonna regret that! I active Monster reborn and revive Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest Zack: Sorry but that won't be happening because I play the trap Call of the Grave so this move prevents you on bringing that Ape back! (Brave battler growls with frustration) Brave Battler: I end my turn! Zack: That's what I thought I draw! My dragons finish where you left off! (The Dragons attack Battler as his life points fell to zero) Zack: Just as I thought, you’re really a worthless piece of trash, come back when you learned your lesson! (Zack was prepared to log out of Link VRAINS, then the Brave Battler got up and was prepared to hurt General Zack Kendo) Everyone: ZACK, BRAVE BATTLER, NOOOOO!!!!!! Brave Battler: ENOUGH OF YOUR MADNESS, IF YOU MUST DIE THEN SO BE IT!!! (Zack noticed this and grabbed his arm, then threw him off the rooftop) Zack: By the gods! No! (Brave Battler screamed as he fell, then he landed and broke every bone in his body) (Everyone all rushed outside) Sylvio: What did you do? (Everyone including the Brave Battler logged out of Link VRAINS) Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!